Pandora's Box
by JustDerpin
Summary: Akane Kurosowa is a girl with no past and a girl with no future. She always thought she was just one out of the many unfortunate survivors of a disconsolate past, but was it really as simple as that?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Vampire Knight with the exception of my OC's. **

The big grandfather clock loudly rang twice as the two hands hit twelve. The noise wasn't as resounding but to Akane who was sleep deprived was enough to distress her.

Akane sat up and groaned, "This is what I get for failing to purchase those damn sleeping pills yesterday." Akane soothed her forehead in an effort to relieve her headache while yawning. She stood up from her bed and walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. The old wooden stairs that were creaking at her every step was making it hard for her to relax and thus adding to her irritation. Akane started to count to ten just like she always did to calm herself, and in order to refrain herself from punching the worn down walls and having to pay another set of repairs; the thought itself was enough to tone down her irritation.

Akane suddenly stopped short in front of the refrigerator and stood still, stunned, as she heard the clicking sound of the front door. The intruder, unaware of Akane's presence, continued to walk in the dark and Akane used this opportunity to stealthily move around the kitchen and to the living room so she could stray away from the intruder's field of view. It was dim so she couldn't see the face of the said person, but she was certain the silhouette was of a man.

As soon as the man was in Akane's radius of her hiding spot, which was behind the couch, she pounced at him and quickly grabbed his arm as she forcefully restrained it behind his back, making no means of escape for the intruder. Plus, Akane who was situated herself on top of his back was enough weight to pin him down. Akane made no haste to ask what his name and purpose was as her irritation from earlier returned to her sleep deprived state.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Akane whispered near his ear, her cold voice resounding in the silence as she slightly tightened her hands around his restrained arm.

"I'm Ivan, the handsome and lovable guy that Akane loves so dearly, but currently the source of the aching pain my back." He chuckled while wincing.

"Ivan?" Akane fumbled to get off his back as she quickly released his arm.

"I'm really sorry... I didn't know... Uh-that it was you" Akane mumbled and caressed the back of her neck while avoiding eye contact, guilty of what she had just done. But Ivan just shook his head as if it was nothing, even as he rubbed his arm that was slightly in pain and as he pushed himself to straighten his strained back. "It's alright, it was my fault for not turning the lights on," he smiles, finally switching it on; his face finally coming into view.

He was a young man around his late 20's wearing a plain white blouse and blue jeans. Ivan was a tall man like his father at 6 foot and his hair was the color of light blonde, he always seemed like he never brushed his hair; always disheveled and pointing at different directions but even so he was still a handsome man. He also had light green eyes that it almost looked blue; you could stare at it for only seconds and it would be as if you were standing before the ocean.

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked, and in reply Akane could only shake her head 'no'. She returned him with another question, "You know, what really perks my curiosity as of the moment? Is why you're here so late at night. Aren't you the one to care about your beauty sleep the most?" Akane eyed him suspiciously.

"Hmm... Yeah about that," he smiled nervously as he paused for a few seconds, thinking of what to say next, his facial expression degrading by the moment. He opened and closed his mouth for a while as if trying to correct what he's saying before the words had a chance to actually form, but in the end, h finally opted to say: "We're going to Japan! Yay..." awkwardly shaking both his hands in a sign of celebration, only for Akane to stare at him intently in return, unable to neither say a word nor form any sort of expression.

"No." Akane told him in a heartbeat, ignoring his suggestion of going to that accursed place as she paced back the kitchen. Ivan followed suit and trotted behind her nevertheless keeping a proper distance between him and the enraged woman, "Please? This job pays really well, and I mean _really_ well!" He grabbed Akane's hand and finally made her halt to a stop, but Akane just sighed and replied: "By no, I really also mean no." She nudged his hand away and turned to face him with pleading eyes, his attempt to appeal to her quickly crumbling.

"Ivan, you know what happened there... so please, just this once, at least not yet." Akane, who always seemed to never refuse Ivan's job requests despite whatever absurd things he accepted, for example even if it was for a porn magazine (though he never really accepted those kind of jobs), begged. With a sigh, Ivan hesitantly answered 'fine' unable to go against her after seeing her current state of mind. "Thank you," Akane smiled in relief, but sincerely thankful.

"Here are some sleeping pills, knowing you probably forgot to buy some." Ivan handed a pill to Akane and without a second thought Akane accepted it, "Shut up." Akane hissed but her eyes were laughing along to his chuckles. She drank the pill with the glass of water in her hand in one gulp, and before she even managed to place the glass down, she slipped into a deep slumber.

Ivan caught her and the glass before it came crashing to the floor, he knew it had to be done, but this still brought pain to his heart, knowing that it's illogical to go through such lengths in order for her to go to the place she hated the most. Ivan carefully carried Akane in his arms, after he placed the glass down, and proceed to put her down on the bed as he went to her closet to pack her things. After he was done with everything he looked at the sleeping Akane and his face contorted in guilt. He whispered a small apology to the girl who lay in bed and carried her to the car along with her luggage.

As the car engine roared, a clicking sound was heard from the big grandfather clock. Ticking as the wheels started turning, unable to stop and unable to move anywhere else but forward.

It was this very day that caused Pandora's Box to break free, and the key had been prepared long before this day just for it to open by one single man's decision, one single woman's fate, and the numerous of paths that can only lead to one place.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys~ I hoped you like the prologue :D I'm sorry if the grammar is crappy since it's been such a long time since I last wrote OTL but yeah... this is my first story on ~ yay~ =^0^= Please R&R in order for me to improve! :3


	2. Japan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Vampire Knight with the exception of my OC's.**

I awoke to an unknown scenery as my head pounded non-stop. I looked around the unfamiliar room, my eyes constantly blinking to clear my blurry sight. Once everything finally came into view, I sighed and ruffled my hair, trying my best to remember what happened last night albeit earning more painstaking headaches.

_Ivan…_

I thought, my head pounding even more from last night's memories flushing in at once. A mix of emotions swirled around my head; sorrow, curiosity, anger, and most of all disbelief as to why he drugged me last night. But right now all I could do is look out the window of the room I'm in and squint my eyes to survey the scenery outside within the window's field of view, which was overwhelmed by the bright morning sun, and so I could acquaint myself with the unfamiliar surroundings and acquire the little information I have in my hands as to where I am.

Once my eyes were used to the brightness, I could see the flock of students that were roaming around the ground below me, wearing their uniforms and going to their perspective classes. I presumed this was a boarding school by the looks of it_, but why would Ivan bring me here?_ I thought.

The thought of staying here for a long period of time sent chills down my spine. I shook my head and stopped my train of thoughts before my composure could start crumbling since I'm in no situation to go into a panic or at any time, really.

I held the locket I was wearing around my neck close to my heart, trying to tell myself that everything will be alright as long as I have this locket with me. I took a big breath before I finally composed myself; my face free of any emotions.

First, I needed to call Ivan and confirm the situation I'm in. All I knew is that he wanted to accept a well-paying job, but that's about it since we didn't go further into discussion. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Ivan's number, though all I received was an intercept message that continually said: 'We're sorry, you have dialed a number which cannot be reached from your calling area,' and I gave up no later.

Right now it was best to familiarize myself with the place, and maybe asking the headmaster some questions would help further my situation a bit. As I turned to open the door, someone beat me to it and the door opened to reveal a petite girl who was about my age, though a head shorter than I am. She had dark brown hair that draped her shoulders and red-ish brown eyes. She was also wearing a uniform like the others I saw, but the only thing that differed from the rest is the badge that she wore on her right arm, indicating her status as the 'Disciplinary Committee'.

"Hi! You're finally awake." She reached out her hand for a handshake "I'm Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you" she smiled widely.

"Same here..." I glanced at her hand, contemplating, but eventually decided to go with the flow. "I'm Akane Kurosawa" I replied, firmly shaking her hand as I made a quick glance at her demeanor.

"Come with me, I'll lead you to the headmaster. He'll answer any questions you have." She smiled again as she walked out, leading me to wherever the headmaster is. After moments of silence we finally arrived at the door. Yuuki knocked and a voice can be heard at the other side, becoming us to come in. She opened the door and something flew at her, and I who were surprised at the unforeseen event, immediately moved a side to avoid whatever flew our way.

"Yuuki!" the person chirped. He wore homely clothes with a blanket over his shoulders and fluffy slippers. His long straw colored hair was tied back in a ponytail and wore big round glasses.

_What a peculiar headmaster, he's not the one to be so uptight with appearances unlike the ones I've met so far; rather he has an unusual taste in clothing._

"Headmaster! The new student is here, please get off of me," Yuuki struggled with her words as the said person seemed to be hugging her a tad bit too tightly. The headmaster reluctantly released Yuuki and went back to his seat, and as he did so, I could hear her sigh in relief.

"I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster and owner of this school, Cross Academy. Also this is my adopted daughter Yuuki," he proudly pointed at the petite girl I met earlier, "I have a son named Zero too, but he's somewhere else right now. You'll probably meet him later in the day." He continued with a smile.

"Yuuki you can go back to class now, I want to speak to Kurosawa-san alone." He smiled but his tone of voice was a lot more serious than before, which reminded me what my purpose was here for.

Yuuki closed the door behind her and once her footsteps started fading away, that was then when he started talking. "I knew Ivan," this perked my interest, "he was a friend of mine back in the days, and he still is." He situated his chin on top of his intertwined hands as I sat on the chair that was not too far from his desk.

"He told me that you're going to stay here in this academy for a while as a student until further notice, and I'll be your guardian until then." I frowned at this, unable to comprehend what he was saying. I held my locket tightly in an attempt to compose myself, and when I recognized the oval jewelry in my hand, I felt relaxed. I managed to ask the question that's been brewing my mind for quite some time but with much precaution, I said,

"Where's Ivan?"

I didn't know why, but my heart pounded thunderously in anticipation for his answer. Once he shook his head, I could feel the once pounding heart drop to a sudden decline. "I'm sorry to say but I can't tell you his whereabouts since I know only as much as you know right now."

I sat frigid in my seat, thinking of the 'why' and 'ifs' as to the reason he left with no words whatsoever, until the probability of him leaving me be forever suddenly crossed my mind. For a brief moment, I stayed stunned and at a daze, unable to hear the headmaster's words.

"Akane!" the headmaster's profound voice snapped me from my dazed state. I look down and realized that I was chewing my lip too hard and blood was now flowing down my chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry… as you were saying?" I blinked once, finally in tune with myself. I shook my head of all possibilities of Ivan leaving me alone, though it may be the truth; I told myself repeatedly that I would continue to trust him as always with whatever choices he makes and does.

"It's alright," he nodded. The headmaster cleared his throat and began to talk again, "As I was saying, Akane, I can't allow you to go back to Russia, right now I'm you're guardian and I'll protect you where I can see you. So if you were planning to, then it is high time you stop those plans."

"But—!" I abruptly stood up in disapproval to what he said. He fixed his glasses in place and beckoned me to sit back down, which I hesitantly did.

"Look, Akane" he paused for a second, "Ivan asked me to look after you, and so I will, so please bear with me. I promise I will never let anything happen to you while I'm here—while he's gone. I'll bet my whole life on it, trust me." He said in an earnest voice, his eyes piercing mine behind his clouded glasses. A completely different persona from the one he showed me a while back, when Yuuki was still in the room.

"I... understand" I sighed, and looked down at my fingertips. His sincerity didn't change my opinion of not wanting to stay here, but the possibility of Ivan being here somewhere in this place made me re-think, "I will wait for Ivan." I continued in a serious manner, regaining my composure and sense of self.

"Thank you and I'll treat you like how I treat my own daughter," he smiled goofily at the thought of having two daughters and I just shook my head in return. "I'd rather not" I answered to his wild fantasies, he made a heavy sigh as if he had been deeply dejected by my admit refusal, but continued to speak despite his little dreams being crushed.

"Here is your schedule and your uniform. The room that you were in earlier is your dorm room, and Yuuki already gave you the keys right?" I nodded and took the things from his hands. "Alright, then that's that. Yuuki will show you around later once you settled down and also, your work as a model will continue as always, someone else will be substituting for Ivan for your manager. You'll meet that person every Weekday after, and sometimes in between, school at the gates and every afternoon in the weekends."

"Thank you, headmaster" I nodded, "There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what I should and can do as your newly appointed guardian. Also you don't have to call me headmaster, Akane-chan"

"There's no need for that, I'll continue to call you as always and I really am thankful. I'll try not to trouble you while I'm here so rest assure." I acknowledge his efforts to make me at ease.

"I'll be going now." I bowed at the headmaster before walking out of the office to wander about, trying to find where my dorm was. I wasn't paying attention to where we were going since I was too worried about other things. Then again, I can always explore around the campus and memorize the places on the map whilst finding Yuuki once school is finished.

I found the exit to the building and began my expedition. The campus was truly a sight to see and quite enormous at that for a boarding school; it had a nice Victorian style to it with the buildings and forests that surrounded the place. Though I would rather be at home in Russia than here even if my life depended on it, this unfamiliar place is something I'll never get used to, and the fact that I'm at _this_ kind of place is not making any things better.

Cold shudders were sent down my spine just by the mere thought of it, but again, I shook my head from the thoughts. Once I was done looking around the place, I headed back to the dorms as the sun started to set and though I haven't found Yuuki, I suppose I can find my own way since the key already had the room number on it.

I looked around for my room, and no later than thirty minutes, I was finally able to find it. I closed the door behind me as I came in, and quickly headed to my luggage as I started rummaging through it, in hopes that Ivan prepared everything for me beforehand, and he indeed placed more than I'll ever need, which I'm glad that he did or I wouldn't know what to do without them, since I don't intend to leave the school as of the moment.

I heard screams outside the dorm and my senses perked up, my blood boiling. I immediately strapped the dagger that Ivan prepared for me to my belt and ran outside towards the screams and where I felt the aura is coming from.

My heart pounded profusely and I certainly felt that something was off. Way off. I stopped mid step, somewhere behind the trees, and saw the flock of students that were so intently screaming at the other group of students that were clad in white. They were astonishingly beautiful and tall, but now I'm certain that they were no human beings. No wonder I felt something was off.

I stared at them for a while as they used their devilishly good looks to deceive those humans; it was something they were granted for in order for them to easily catch their prey without moving a finger. The conviction itself made me want to kill them right on the spot, but I restrained myself and made no moves other than observing the situation.

I saw Yuuki struggling to hold the deranged teenagers in place and further from the vampires but it all went to vain as the humans were not budging at all. I wanted to help her, but my senses made it hard for me to move any step further than I should be; afraid that I might spill blood in front of so many witnesses.

Once the gate, from where they were coming from slowly came to a close, a man emerged behind the group; he was extraordinarily striking from the rest and he was a pureblood.

_A pureblood_, I thought. My head was clouded from reason as soon as my eyes were set on the man.

Purebloods were the main reason why humans suffered so much: turning into Level E's and making them do unthinkable things. They were exactly the main reason why _I_ suffered, the reason for everything up until this day.

_It was their entire fault_.

My thoughts might've been clouded with so much vengeful thoughts that I completely lost all reason, since it was absurd to attack purebloods head on considering their beastly strength and power, but, I couldn't help it. My body reacted on its own record and I lunged forward, easily passing the others to where he was with my dagger at his throat and my eyes callous for whatever will happen next. My hands were itching to slice his abnormally white skin, but somehow my body couldn't move. I was inattentive to my surroundings but the person in front of me; the way he was staring me down, unfazed by my suddenness, made me so _irritated_.

As I was about to fall for the temptation, so close… and killable, Yuuki's abrupt scream for my name stopped all my movement. I stared at him intently for some time before I hesitantly retracted, knowing now what I have done and the students who had been bewildered by the sudden occurrence.

Yuuki grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the center of attention as she bowed continuously to the pureblood,

"I'm so sorry Kaname-san! She was just…" she paused, thinking of what to say next with a nervous and flushed look on her face, "she was just playing around, yeah! Playing around… hehehe" she bowed again and to the night class students who glared at me with much intensity.

"It's alright Yuuki, I understand. You can stop now" he smiled gently, the dark aura penetrating from him lessened. "I'm sure she means no harm," he glanced at me with cool eyes, but his smile still intact. She blushed and smiled, but suddenly realized the amount of students that were still silent and watching closely to the situation, clearly confused.

"Alright now! Go back to your dorms everyone! The night class students are now about to head to their perspective classes." She shooed everyone and hesitantly, they moved back to their dorms in the middle of all the confusion. While I, stayed in my position with cold eyes, as I watched them closely. Those _vampires_ that were mere feet's away. The said ones only glared back, clearly in distaste to how I acted with their leader moments back, but with one word from him, they continued to move forward to wherever their classes are, though as each passed by, they glanced at my hand that was clasping the dagger ever so tightly, afraid that I would attack again at any time.

Without a word to the worried Yuuki who had been silent for a while now, I headed towards the direction where the headmaster's office was.


End file.
